Fireworks
by aldarkbloom
Summary: That time when Stevie tells Zander about her not yet having her first kiss. What will Zander do?


**Fireworks**

**A/N: So this came up in my head. Oh and by the way, I watched How To Rock only once and I instantly ship Zevie, straight away looking at fanfictions and gifs. So yeah lol, so sorry for OOC because the reason I just told you, and I know the show's over but so what? Sorry for typos and spelling and grammar mistake (I'm only a kid lmao), I hope you like it and review, please?**

You come barging in the band room and put aside your backpack in the floor. You see Stevie sitting in the couch, staring blankly at whatever it is in front of her. She seems to not even notice you come. You know she is not okay because you know Stevie.

"Steviekins?" you said and a smirk play alongside your lips because you know she hates that nickname.

At least now Stevie is looking at you, but you see how fake her smile is.

"Hey, Z." she said a moment later.

You start to sit beside her, facing her, and you start to get really worry because Stevie doesn't say anything else.

"Stevie."

"What?"

"What's in your mind, c'mon." you say. "Spill it."

"What do you mean? Nothing's on my mind." Stevie says as she shrugs her shoulder like she's telling the truth.

But you know Stevie.

You give her a look and at first she still doesn't react, but after a minute or so, she starts to put her hands up in surrender, "Okay, fine!"

You smile just because you know you have that kind of power over Stevie, that girl every guy is scared about, and you feel this kind of heat in your cheeks when this thought is form so you avoid her looks for awhile because you aren't sure what that is.

"So.. what's on your mind?"

"It's just that..." She starts to wander around and her hands is moving uselessly whenever she moves, and that image is making you giggle because Stevie never does this.

But it's the wrong thing to giggle, you decide, because she is now glaring at your direction, and you put your serious face again.

"If you want to help me, you should listen to me!" Stevie is now yelling, and you realized she's not fully yelling at you, she's just letting out her frustration. "... But if you don't, the door is right there, Zander."

She points to the door, and you stand up, standing directly in front of her. At least her face softens. Anger is disappearing. She's looking right at you and now she's silent.

Again, you smile because it is Stevie in front of you, and you just keep her quiet, and right now you just realized how pretty Stevie is. Her eyes are beautiful, the perfect shades of brown, and her hair is flowing so damn perfect and _you just make her quiet by doing nothing._

But somehow you realized something more hiding behind those eyes and it is sadness. Stevie never show that kind of emotion.

"Baby, what happen?" you ask as you sit, gesturing her to do the same thing. You like the way that sounds because you just doesn't feel awkward at all and it make sense.

Sometimes you wonder why it never is awkward with Stevie.

Stevie do what you asked her to do and she rolls her eyes, "You know I hate that word."

"That's the point." you grins and you're smiling because you see that her lips also start to form half a smile, "So.. tell me what happen."

Stevie doesn't immediately answer. But after a minute or so, she starts to look into your eyes deeply that it might burn, "I need you to tell me the truth."

You answer without hesitation, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"But promise me you won't lie."

"I won't."

"Me. My face." She points at her face with her finger. "Am I _that _ugly?"

You're too shock to answer so you just stare at her without anything you can say for a moment, and she starts to jump to conclusion, her voice high,

"So I am that ugly!"

"What? No—" you start speaking but the words is crumble up and she is now looking at you with a teary eyes and you're thinking what the hell is wrong with her but you're her best friend so you need to speak straight.

"You're not ugly."

Her respond is that her concentration are full on you now and you gulp because that brown eyes is keeping you nervous but you start to speak again.

"Not at all, Stevie. In fact, you're—you're pretty."

You doesn't even know why you stumble at the last sentence because you shouldn't be embarrass to tell her, right? You're her best friend and she has the right to know that she's beautiful.

Before Stevie can say anything else, you interrupt, "Why do you ask this?"

"I don't know." She connects both of her hands and stare at it like it's the most fascinating thing in the world. "I just.."

"I thought you don't care about what people think of you."

"I don't." Stevie looks at you again. "I don't, Z. You know I don't."

A strand of hair is falling into her forehead and it seems to bother her but she does nothing, so you pull it back and your heart is beating like crazy and there's this fireworks in your stomach and it's driving you mad. Stevie is your best friend, for God sake.

"So, what's the problem?"

Now your hand is slipping into her shoulder, and you're comforting her because you know she needs it. It's a way of explaining that you're here for her. Unspoken.

It's the thing with the two of you, you both just don't know the meaning of personal space. But you don't mind. You two always touch like you both need to. Stevie is yanking you backward so now you're laying, and she's now hugging you, hand wraps tightly around you and her head in your chest. You hope she doesn't feel how fast your heart beats now.

Look at how fast she hugs you like she's used to (not that she's not). She touch you like it's natural and you think that's sweet. Her hair smells like fruit, you can't stand but sniff it, your hand is soothing her back.

"Z, you're smelling my hair again."

You laugh because you get caught but it doesn't stop what you're doing.

"What is it, Stevie? Why no tell this beauty aka me anything?"

You feel her rolling her eyes, "Because it's stupid and embarrassing."

"What is possibly be stupid and embarrassing for someone like Stevie Baskara?"

"Stop it, Robbins."

"I promise I won't laugh."

"I can't trust you in this one."

"But you always trust me."

"I know... this is just... different."

"Different how?"

"Don't push me!"

"I'm not pushing you, Baskara."

You can feel her rolling her eyes again but doesn't say anything. You keep waiting for her to say something but it never happen. So you kind of poke her and call out her name but then you feel her calm breathing and realized she's asleep.

That kind of power you have over Stevie.

You and Stevie stays like that because you don't want to wake her up and you can't stop playing with her hair because you like it there. It feels so comfortable with Stevie like it never do with anyone else and she is suppose to be your best friend.

No one else is Stevie.

You are wondering about what is keeping Stevie nervous and worry and what is her secret that she doesn't trust to be keep with you, and you are so lost of thought you don't even realized Kacey and the rest of the band are in the door.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Your cheeks are flush and your immediate respond is, "No—she kind of asleep on me."

Nelson is so obvious that he's hiding a smile, "Stevie always asleep on you."

You feel that heat again because you remember those times where Stevie sleep on you and it's nice and it makes you drive mad.

"So?" you ignore the heat again as you speak, "I'm her personal pillow."

"Should I worry about this?" Kacey opens her phone and start to text like she doesn't ask you anything just a second before.

"Why?" you let out a big snort. "I'm her best friend. Duh."

"Because you're in love with her." Kevin says. "Duh."

"I'm not in love with her!" you say immediately, regretting it in an instant.

"But you like her." Kacey gives you a mischievous smile, and you can't stand but roll your eyes and respond with another snort.

"Apparently Zander is a big fan of snorting."

"No he's just a big fan of sweet little Steviekins Baskara."

"Hey, guys, please?" you said with a fake pleading in your eyes. "Stop saying stuff like I'm not here?"

"But you always pretend like we don't exist whenever you're with Steviekins."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Whatever." you give up.

You start to play with Stevie's hair again, because you like how soft it is and how it feels on your skin, how lucky you are to be the one doing this because you know Stevie won't ever let anyone else.

You love how Stevie is another Stevie when she's with you, how she's more calm and kind, how real and smart she is, and you admire her for being so tough, for being true to herself and she love Stevie because you know she love you too.

30 minutes later, you and the rest of the band already start to practice, it's the time when Stevie wake up, and now it's 5 o'clock, and you realize how dark it is now.

Kacey leave first, Nelson and Kevin next. You start to pack your stuff when you realize Stevie is still on the couch, staring blankly like the first time you meet her in the band room a couple hours ago.

"Steves."

"Yeah, Z?"

"Why aren't you leaving?"

"I thought I'd stay for awhile."

"Stevie." You said, grabbing her by the wrist. "You need to go home."

"And why is that?"

"It's dark."

"So?"

"C'mon, just come to my place first, yeah?"

Stevie raise a brow, "Why?"

"Hey try to talk less and do what I say?"

"Z!"

You sigh. "Come on, Steves, you seem so upset and I still don't know why! I thought I'm being a good best friend for trying to cheer you up."

"You are trying to cheer me up?"

"Yeah." you nod simply. "And it doesn't work."

"It work." She smile sweetly and she tiptoed to kiss your cheek, and you can hear her groan. "Why do you have to be so tall?"

You laugh because you get this crazy butterfly and fireworks is exploding in your stomach, and you still can feel the soft brush between her lips and your skin, and you suddenly hug her and you don't know why, but of course she hugs back, and you can feel her hands in your neck and you feel so comfortable to have your arms wrap around her, to feel her body close to yours, and you can hear her whisper slowly,

"I'll tell what's bothering me in your place."

So there you guys, in your room, you sitting in your bed, and her playing your ukelele in one of your beanbag chair, and she's strumming it and it feel nice.

"I thought you're going to tell me something?"

You remind her and she glances at you, and you think she's a little disappointed that you reminded it, but she shrugs, putting your ukelele down.

"Yeah. Right." She stands up and starts to sit in front of you, both hands in her knee.

"So?" you wait until she say something.

"Molly is making fun of my face that morning." She tells you and you can feel your hand forming into a fist because you just hate that bitch so much. "And like always, of course, I don't care. Because I think my face is just fine."

"It's far than fine."

"It's not the time to flirt, Robbins." She warns you but she smiles, and you can feel yourself blush and then there's this fireworks in your stomach because you're not trying to flirt, you're just trying to be nice. But you laugh anyway because it's Stevie.

"And then I ignore her but Molly said something like 'I bet loserberry haven't had her first kiss'." She mimic Molly's voice so perfectly that you laugh again but not that hard. Stevie sigh, "What Molly said is true."

Your eyes widen and your jaw almost drop but you don't manage to say something.

Stevie let out a huuuuge sigh, "I know, I know. It's stupid and embarrassing. But I just can't stop thinking about it. It's weird, I know. But I just can't help but think that maybe, maybe I am a loser just like what Molly said."

"Steves, you are anything but a loser." You place your hand in her shoulder and squeeze it. She smiles and you know she love the fact that you just say what you just said.

"Thank you, Z."

"But." You stop for awhile to look at her. "You really haven't had your first kiss?"

"No."

"How come?"

"No one ever kiss me."

"No one?"

"No one."

"Who do you want it to be?"

"I don't know." She shrugs, standing up as you watch Stevie's every move. "I just don't want it to be a waste, I don't know."

"To be special?" you join her, standing in front of her.

"Sort of?"

"To be kiss by someone you love?"

"Maybe?"

"To be kiss by someone who loves you too?"

"Cliché, but yeah."

You look at her face, her eyes, her gorgeous eyes, and she looks back, looking beautiful as ever. She's only a few inches away. _I have to do this, _you say to yourself.

You cup her face, feeling her skin on your skin, and you can feel that she's tense and shock but right now you don't care, and what you care is the person who is standing in front of you.

You thought it's normal that you're doing this because you both are best friend, but this time its different, you can feel it, and you rub her cheeks with your thumb, and suddenly you feel like there are not enough oxygen in this world anymore.

But then you do something that surprise the both of you.

You kiss her.

No.

You kiss her.

You fucking kiss her.

You fucking kiss Stevie.

Your best friend.

You fucking lean in and brought your lips to hers, feeling her lips against yours, and you never thought how soft it will be, and those fireworks in your stomach is exploding so crazy like in New Years Eve.

And then you feel her kissing back, and those fireworks kept exploding, and you feel her hands to move in the both sides of your neck, tangling gently there.

Those fireworks never stop exploding.

You feel her warm breathe, and how she's kissing you is making your head hurts, and now you slide your arms to her waist, clinging to her like your life depends on it, bring her close like you need to.

You feel her hands in your face, and you can feel her smile in your lips, but she breaks the kiss, only to back away a little and let both of your foreheads in contact.

She looks straight through you, and she say, "What was that for?"

"To steal your first kiss." you say but you add something. "And you know how much I love you, baby."

Stevie laugh much to your surprise because you expect her to be mad, or at least slap you, but in fact she's not, instead she kiss you again.

Those fireworks won't ever shut up.


End file.
